A New Order
by Jackson1984ever
Summary: Betrayed by those he called family. Forsaken by those he called friends. Percy Jackson has fought and nearly died for Olympus, but when they declare him a rebel, he will vow to tear Olympus down—and the Olympians with them.
1. Prologue—Why is it Always Me?

Prologue

Ok, I'm going to give you some advice. If you're going to piss off the Olympians, don't do it before lunch. The last thing you need is to have Zeus glaring daggers at you while all you can think is, 'I wonder if I could ask for a 15 minutes lunch recess.'

My name is Percy Jackson, and as I'm sure you've guessed, this story begins with me in front of an angry Olympian council wishing I'd eaten a better breakfast.

Of course, you're no doubt wondering what in the world I did to infuriate 12 of the most powerful beings in existence. I'm still asking myself that. After all, I had recently saved their butts from utter destruction—not to mention the whole world—twice. How does someone who did that get on the bad side of Olympus?

Well, why don't we find out?

"All right! I hereby call this reward ceremony to order!!" Zeus thundered (snicker, snicker).

The Seven of the Great Prophecy (hey, that's me!) stood before the Council, minus Leo, along with Renya and Nico. Though Hades and Nico swore they had felt Leo die, his spirit had yet to come to the Underworld, which I found troubling, but we could do nothing for now.

We watched as the various side conversations eventually died down.

"We again find ourselves...er...indebted to these young heroes," Zeus grudgingly announced. "Are there any who would refute this?"

Silence reigned. Poseidon beamed at me, which was nice. Many of the other gods seemed either bored or indifferent. I glanced toward the hearth, where my favorite goddess tended to the coals. I was surprised to see her looking at me with...sorrow? Pity?

Before I could wonder at her expression, Zeus's voice drew my attention back to the proceedings.

"Renya Avila Ramírez-Arellano, step forward!"

I could see Renya wince at the use of her full name, but she nevertheless stepped forward. Zeus shifted into his Roman aspect of Jupiter before he spoke.

"Renya, you have gone far above the call of duty. You have served Rome with heart and..."

I kind of zoned out for the next little while as Zeus/Jupiter droned on about who knows what. To be fair, I could tell I wasn't the only one; Dionysus was reading a magazine, Hermes was texting someone (I saw George and Martha waving themselves at me and smiled), and Apollo was absent-mindedly listening to something on his iPod. I noted that Renya was given the office of consul, Nico was appointed as the immortal ambassador of Hades/Pluto, and Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth were offered partial immortality. All gifts were graciously accepted.

"Percy Jackson!" I heard Zeus call out.

 _Oh shoot. I hope I didn't miss anything important._ Was all I could think before stepping forward. Fortunately, it appeared not.

"For your continued faithfulness and loyalty to Olympus in times of crisis, the Council of Olympus has decided to appoint you to the Council as the god of Loyalty, Friendship, and Devotion. The process of the change will—"

"Hold up," I interjected. "What do you mean, _the Council has decided_? I'm the one who makes this decision."

Silence prevailed as I watched Zeus turn several shades of red. The other Olympians and my friends stared at me with all kinds of emotions crossing their faces. I was shocked to see that the most common ones were anger and...hatred?

I again glanced at Hestia, who I noticed was looking away. But I could see the tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Perseus," Athena said, clearly trying to keep from freaking out, "your power is great. You cannot remain in the world, where you can be...influenced."

I gaped at the Council, looking for a friendly face. Nothing. Even my father wouldn't meet my gaze.

 _They want me as their attack dog. They want a puppet._

"No," I growled, "I will not join the Council. I am a demigod, and that is my identity. I stand for those of your children who have fallen and gone unnoticed, and I do it as one of them."

Zeus stared at me with rage filling his eyes. He was literally spitting sparks as he snarled, "then you leave us with no choice."

"I hereby find you guilty of insubordination against this Council, and sentence you to death. Those in favor?"

Right here is when I was thinking about how hungry I was. Damn ADHD.

I was shocked by the whole thing. But what truly horrified me is that every single hand went up. Even my dad's.

"What are you doing?" Hades shouted at his brother. "He has done nothing wrong. He has just saved your ass for the second time in as many years. How can you sentence him to death for nothing?!?"

"You can't do this!!" Renya screamed.

"This is worse than ridiculous," Nico growled.

I glanced around, sure my other friends would back me up. But all I saw were 5 people who were looking away.

Even my Wise Girl. Annabeth wouldn't stand up for me.

"SILENCE!!!" roared Zeus. "Hades, if you do not restrain yourself, we will remove you from the throne room."

Hades looked on in fury. "No need. You will not see my face in this room again until this Council has paid for its sins against Perseus Jackson." And he melted into shadow, taking Nico and Renya with him.

I was stunned. Did Hades just stand up for me?

Zeus cleared his throat, clearly disturbed by the turn of events. But he glared at me as he announced, "By a vote of 12-0, your sentence will be carried out immediately. Do you have any final words?"

I simply glared at the Olympians. "I gave everything for you. And this is what I get for my _loyalty_. Kronos was right. Gaea was right. Your council will fall. Because of your arrogance and stupidity, I will tear this council apart. I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder boomed as Zeus screamed, KILL HIM!!!!!"

But as I was about to be destroyed, Fate intervened. Literally.

"No," I heard three voices announce.

I opened my eyes and gaped at what I saw. The Three Fates were holding a glowing ball of energy—the energy that was about to kill me, I assumed. The gods looked equally stunned.

In creepy harmony, the Fates chanted, "We have watched your rule, and you have become corrupted. You are beyond redemption. This boy will be the tool that tears Olympus apart, just as he has sworn."

The gods looked horrified as the Fates then turned to look at me. I prepared for them to deliver some great wisdom. What came next was yet another surprise.

Just a single word.

"Run."

I didn't need to be told twice. I took off, away from the murderers I had once called friends and family.

 **Hello everyone, it's Jackson1984ever! I'd just like to start by saying this is my first fanfic, so I'm open to genuine criticism. If you want to rage at me,go ahead. Seeing people freak out over fiction always cracks me up.**

 **That said, if someone feels they could help me step into the world of fanfiction writing, I'd welcome a Beta reader!**

 **I probably won't start up the story until after New Years, so this is just a teaser. Rate and review, and above all, ENJOY!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1—An Offer He Couldn’t Refuse

**Hello, it's amazing to see that I've already had a couple of reads! Thanks so much for the criticism, totally didn't notice I was misspelling Reyna.**

 **I said this update wouldn't come until after New Years, but I've got a car ride on our way to LA for a cruise, so might as well start writing!**

 **And no, I was not born in 1984. I'm a huge fan of the book, though.**

 **Alrighty, enjoy an extra chapter!**

 **And lest there be any doubt, I don't own PJO or HoO. This is set after the defeat of Gaea, only really significant difference is that Nico is straight.**

I managed to get all the way to the door before the Olympians realized what was happening. Pretty much the only good luck I've had all day.

As I ran, I weighed my situation.

Pros: I'm still alive. Hestia and Hades don't seem to hate me.

Cons: how much time do you have? I've been betrayed by my own family; even my father—no, just Poseidon, the bastard lost the right to be my father—wants to kill me. My friends have abandoned me. Even Annabeth—the girl I jumped into fucking Tartarus to save, the girl I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with—didn't stand with me. Nico and Reyna are the only ones that stayed with me in my time of need. At least Hades took them with him. I wonder what he meant when he said that he wouldn't return to Olympus until they paid for what they did to me?

Gods damned ADHD! Back to important matters. Like the fact that I'm running from 12 pissed off immortals with no real escape route.

I dodge lightning, vines, bowls of cereal (really, Demeter? This is why nobody takes you seriously), and all kinds of blasts of godly power. I hear Zeus screaming at me to come back and accept my fate (strange, I seem to recall the Fates declaring that my destiny was not to get killed by the Olympians. Stupid Olympians, did they even bother to pay attention?), which I dutifully ignored as I desperately tried to figure out a way out of this.

 _Perseus_ , I heard in my head.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?" I screamed out loud. It wasn't enough to get chased by the gods, now I have voices in my head??? Why do the Fates hate me so much? "Who are you??"

 _Perseus, there is no time_ , the voice urged. _If you are to survive to fulfill your oath, you must do what I tell you to do._

"And just why should I trust a random voice in my he—AAAGGH!!" My complaint was cut off as I felt an arrow slam into my calf. It was nothing short of a miracle that my Achilles' tendon didn't get severed. I glanced at it and saw there were actually two arrows, less than an inch apart. One silver, one gold.

 _Damn you, Apollo and Artemis!_ I mentally snarled. I would have yelled it if it didn't hurt so damn much.

 _It doesn't look like you have much of a choice, do you?_ I swear, I could feel the voice smirking. Great, not only are there voices in my head, but they're mocking me.

At this point, I was only about 50 yards away from the end on my path. Beyond that was the elevator, but I'd be dead 20 times before the door closed. I groaned. "All right, random voice. What do I do?"

 _Oh, that's easy. Jump off the path._

"...what?" I tried to sound indignant, but it came out as more of a whimper.

 _Jump off the path. Leave the rest to me._

"...can you at least tell me your—GAAAAH!!!!" Ok, that arrow definitely got my Achilles'. Damned archers!!

I could hear the voice snickering. Great. I've got a sarcastic bastard in my head. Well, I guess I had that coming.

 _Jump, then we'll talk. I promise all will be explained in time._

Well, this is the dumbest thing I've ever done. Ok, scratch that. This is the dumbest thing I've done in a while. Actually, that prank on Mrs. O'Leary was pretty terrible. Let's just say it involves a lot of meat and a friend who conviently 'forgot' how to shadow travel for about 3 minutes. So, let's go with the dumbest thing I've done today. I'm probably forgetting something, but I'm really too hungry to think. Note to self: if the voice in my head ends up being legit, I'm immediately asking for food.

So where was I? Oh yes, crawling towards the edge of Olympus. Did I ever mention that I'm not a fan of heights? I mean, I'm starting to get why Thalia hates them so much.

"Give up," Zeus shouted. Every muscle and fiber in me screamed in agreement.

Good thing I've never listened to common sense before. "I must be crazy," I murmured as I pulled myself over the edge and fell towards New York.

"All right, voice. I did something really stupid and took your word. Now can you please prevent me from being a grease stain on the road below?"

 _One moment. The chariot is still warming up._

"...I hate you so much."

Just as I was sure that I was about to become pavement art, I landed in the back of a chariot.

I'd love to describe it to you, but frankly, I just shattered a couple of ribs, broke my arm, and gave myself a nasty concussion. Huh. Those landings hurt a lot less in the movies. I'll give you the low-down on the chariot as soon as I can breathe. And see. And think. None of which seem like they're coming anytime soon. Good night.

Line break!!!

"Ugghhh..." I groaned as I opened my eyes. It was really bright and...shiny? Is that the word? Well, I have nothing to substitute it with, so we're going with shiny. I made to stand up and immediately fell on my face. Ok, time for a self-inventory.

Legs: yay, you're alive!

Stomach: you useless little motherfucking—

Arms: gods damned moron! What the HELL—

Head: DAMN IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEN BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN, AND THEN—

Okay, all body parts are accounted for, and only most of them hurt like hell and seem to be actively seeking to start a revolt against my brain. All in all, I've definitely been worse.

"Well, looks like you're still alive and kicking," I heard from above me.

Battle instincts kicked in, and I whipped my legs around toward the sound of the voice. Good news—I hit the source of the voice. Bad news—said source landed right on my ribs, which I could tell were not done healing.

I violently and repeatedly swore as whoever just landed on me sighed, got off me, picked me up, and put me back in bed. "You never did know when to quit."

I swear, that voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard—oh yeah, the voice in my head.

Slowly, everything came crashing back to me. Olympus, the Fates, the voice, jumping off Olympus, and being caught. "How long have I been out?"

"A week," the voice told me cheerfully. "You took quite a spill, but you'll survive. Told you that you'd be fine."

Okay, now this is starting to bug me. I know that voice. I open my eyes, and see...shapes and blurs. Wow, must have really smacked my head pretty well.

Eventually, my vision comes back. And when it does, I gape in shock.

Black hair, braided back. Beautiful pale skin. A simple T-shirt and jeans. But what captivates me is her eyes.

Black, like the ashes of a volcano. Like the eyes that have so often haunted my nightmares. Ever since I couldn't save her. Ever since she died to fulfill a prophecy.

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

"Z-z-zoë? Zoë Nightshade?" I murmur in shock.

She smiled. "Hello, Perseus."

"But—but—how—what—where—"

She cut me off, snickering. "Close your mouth, Perseus, you'll start catching flies."

I simply sat there gaping. Then finally asked the most pressing question on my mind. "You wouldn't have any pizza on hand, would you?"

She facepalmed. "You haven't changed at all."

But she waved a hand and a slice of pizza appeared. I immediately scarfed it down, while she muttered something, no doubt an unflattering statement about males and their eating habits. Once I finished, I asked the second-most pressing question on my mind.

"How are you alive?"

She smiled, but it looked a little sad. "That, Perseus, is the reason you are here. The Lord of the Skies has an offer for you. And it may be exactly what you need to defeat Olympus."

Line break!!!

 **Now, I thought about just ending there, but I think a glimpse to the only loyal friends Percy has left is in order.**

Nico's POV

How dare they?!? How dare those damned Olympians simply declare Percy a threat and decide to kill him??

I was furious. I know, pretty obvious, but might as well clear up any doubt on the subject.

I heard a voice screaming, but it took me a moment to realize that it was my own. Reyna was silently fuming next to me, while my father looked on, looking sad and a little annoyed.

"SILENCE, NICO!!" he finally roared.

I immediately shut up. My dad can be pretty scary when he wants to be.

"Now, we are not simply going to sit around, Nico. We are here," he gestured to the forest around us, "for a meeting."

"Um...okay," was my intelligent reply. I spend too much time with Percy, now he's starting to rub off on me.

"Lord Pluto—er, Hades," Reyna tentatively inserted, "where exactly are we?"

"We are in a little area in rural Wisconsin," Hades informed us.

"...why Wisconsin?"

"Because why would Zeus pay attention to Wisconsin?"

"...fair enough. But who are we meeting with?"

Hades' reply was cut off by a sudden burst of flames, bright enough to make me avert my eyes. When I looked back, I saw Lady Hestia and immediately knelt. Reyna did the same.

"Now, now, heroes," she said, smiling, "there is no need to bow."

"It is good to see you, sister," Hades said as he nodded in respect.

Hestia smiled. "Likewise."

"Now we only wait for—"

Hades was again cut off by a sudden gust of wind. When it died down, I saw one of the last people I expected or wanted to ever see again.

"Zoë Nightshade," I growled.

She looked at me sadly. "It is good to see you, Nico. You have become a fine young man."

In the back of my head, I was confused as to why she wasn't calling me a filthy male. But in the front of my head, I saw only the one who had taken my sister away from me. Who had taken her on a quest where she knew there would be deaths, with no experience or training, and had allowed her to die in that damned junkyard.

"The feeling is not mutual," I snarled as I reached for my sword. Only to be restrained by Hestia.

"Nico, I know who she is and what she's done to you and to Bianca," I flinch at her name and see Zoë shed a tear, "but please hear us out. This meeting will answer your questions."

Looking into her eyes, I felt her calming influence and was forced to agree. "Fine. But don't expect me to be friends with her."

She smiled. "Agreed."

Hades cleared his throat. "Good. Now that we are gathered, let us begin."

Reyna interjected, "Begin what? What is the purpose of this meeting?"

Zoë smiled, but it was not a smile of happiness. It was the smile of a hunter who had caught her prey. "To prepare for war, my dear consul. We are going to overthrow the Olympians and start the Sixth Age."

 **And done! Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
